Stadiums, arenas, and other event locales deal with large crowds converging to a single location in a relatively small period of time. For example, large numbers of people often gather at such locales for sporting events, concerts, conventions, etc. within a relatively small window of time. As such, parking issues at these locales are often an important part of the event pre-planning and execution.
Many times, parking rights are reserved, and a “parking pass” may be issued to an attendee for parking in a particular parking lot, garage, or even a particular parking space. Such parking passes may be in the form of a hang tag configured to be temporarily suspended from a rearview mirror in an automobile. The event organizers often use such hang tags as a marketing tool, and decorate the hang tag with logos, advertisements, and other information. The use of such advertisements is limited, however, to the rearview mirror in an automobile
A need exists to further exploit the scope of marketing available with such hang tags to expand the reach of the marketing.